elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bedlam Job
The Bedlam Jobs are quests given to you by Delvin Mallory in the Ragged Flagon as extra work for the Thieves Guild. The purpose of a bedlam job is to steal 500 gold worth of goods from one of the following Holds of Skyrim. If you complete these and keep on doing so, you can unlock special quests and expand, gaining more fences and such. *Steal 500 gold in goods from Riften. *Steal 500 gold in goods from Markarth. *Steal 500 gold in goods from Whiterun. *Steal 500 gold in goods from Windhelm. *Steal 500 gold in goods from Solitude. Notes *Items taken from containers/chests or pickpocketed do not seem to count, only those you can see and interact with. (Confirmed) *You must not be arrested (in any Hold) during the quest, otherwise the quest will be failed. *Being caught stealing an item will not count towards the total sum stolen, even if you are not arrested. *Killing someone will not fail the quest, so long as you are not arrested. *If you are doing this job in the same town as one of Vex's jobs, her items count towards your total, meaning both jobs can be completed at the same time. *If you steal an item, remove it from your inventory and then pick it back up it counts as a new theft towards the total. Therefore if you find one reasonably valuable item you can just steal it a few times rather than searching for other items. (Confirmed) *If you are sent to Solitude, go to Bryling's house. She has several valuable potions and is very rarely home, you can easily rack up 500 gold worth of stolen good in a matter of minutes. *If you are sent to Solitude, the rightside room of the top floor of the Winking Skeever contains potions that make up the total and no one is around so this is another quick finish. *Stealing one of the Stones of Barenziah appears to instantly fullfill this requirement of 500 despite its lower listed value. *A generally effective strategy is to go to the city's alchemist and steal valuable goods (void/frost/fire salts, potions, etc.) from the shelves. *If you are sent to Solitude go to the blue palace in one of the rooms on the top floor on the left side there is a ebony greatsword in a expertly locked display case worth well over 500 gold. *If sent to Markarth, visit Endon's House. In the bedroom on top of a dresser is a silver necklace worth nearly 600 gold. More than enough for the quest. *In Wuunferth's room, on the upper floor of Palace of the Kings in Windhelm, there are potions and scrolls worth well over the required 500 gold. There is also a Stone of Barenziah. *If you are sent to Solitude, go to the blacksmith. Steal all the ingots and a few cheeserolls. *If you are sent to Whiterun, go into Dragonsreach at night and in Farengar's quarters you will find several valuable soul gems and potions that are easy to steal and quickly add up to over 500 gold. *If you are sent to Riften, go to the Black Briar Meadery and behind the counter, to the left you can loot a leveled sword worth a decent portion of the gold. *If you are sent to Markarth, visit The Hag's Curse. There is an assortment of potions, poisons, and ingredients you can take that will add up to 500 gold. *If you are sent to Markarth, visit the Understone Keep and find the blacksmith area. The Orcish blacksmith will almost always be leaning over his forge, allowing you to freely take the surprisingly valuable Steel weapons in the area. *If sent to Markarth, pick the lock on the display case on the stall near the main gate. It has three necklaces, one worth over 800 gold, which is more than enough. *If you are sent to Windhelm, visit the White Phial in the blacksmith area. At night, there will be well over 900 gold worth of potions freely sitting behind the counter with no one watching you take them. *If you are sent to Whiterun go to Jorrvaskr and enter Kodlaks room and you will find one of the Stones of Barenziah on the cupboard. *In big cities ( such as Solitude, Whiterun...), go to the Jarl's room or castle. Remain hidden and steal some jewels that are usually there. *In Markarth, the Treasury House has a safe with 200+ gold, at least one gem, a high value enchanted weapon, and various other things, easily totalling over 1000. *In Riften, there is a Stone of Barenziah in the Jarl's quarters in Mistveil Keep . Take this to complete the quest. *A quick easy way to complete the Bedlam Jobs is to find the jewllery stall in the city, wait until night fall then enter sneak mode and open the cases and steal whatever is inside. Usually the items are of a high value and it is possible to complete the Bedlam Job by stealing only one item. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Quests